1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical coupler for improved optical imaging of surfaces covered with opaque fluids, semisolid materials or particulate matter.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand for minimally invasive surgery continues to grow. The ability to convert open surgeries to minimally invasive procedures has been made possible with video endoscopy, but is limited when blood or other fluids are in the field of view. Other technologies (fluoroscopy, 3-D echo, MRI, etc.) currently are used to overcome the challenge of performing surgery in intravascular spaces, but each technology presents limitations.
Fluoroscopy has a two dimensional view and is used for diagnostic procedures or placement, and/or deployment of medical devices. Procedures are lengthy creating increased exposure to radiation for both patients and clinicians, increased expense, and also may increase morbidity due to extended anesthesia duration. Most importantly, images are inferior to direct vision, the gold standard in surgery.
Ultrasound three dimensional imaging systems have known problems as well. Images are created by transforming ultrasound waves to images. Images often contain shadowing or ghosting when instruments or devices are placed within the viewing field. MRI surgical procedures are very limited, costly and complex. Simple procedures take hours.
What is needed therefore is a device that allows diagnostic and surgical procedures to be performed in areas of the body where visibility is normally or has been obstructed by blood, stomach content, bowel content, or other opaque fluids and/or solid particulate matter.